


A Lesson (Never) Learned

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ages ago written at bsg_kink when the theme was "cockolding". 'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson (Never) Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, just playing in the sandbox.
> 
> A huge thank you to Sam for putting up with me and my mistakes. *hugs*

He was the president. He was in charge. Except, Laura didn’t care for that, had her own rules. From the very beginning of their relationship – affair was such a dirty word, even though it would have been the correct one – she had made it clear that she was calling the shots. After all, he wouldn’t want his wife to know or his presidency jeopardised, would he?

Occasionally – probably whenever he got too comfortable, forgot that this relationship wasn’t the worlds and he thus didn’t hold the power – she liked to remind him of this very fact. She had ignored him, had him waiting for her naked in his office without ever showing up, had masturbated in front of him shortly before an office meeting, refusing to let him touch her or himself, forcing him to attend the meeting in a highly aroused state. He never knew what she would come up with next.

He loved those stunts, he hated them. They excited him, they scared him. Just like her. Which was why he couldn’t let her go no matter how dangerous keeping her around, keeping her around in his bed (on his desk, on her desk, on his secretary’s desk, in the ladies room...) was.

This time, though, topped them all. When he had seen her expression after ordering her to do something instead of requesting it in the bed of a hotel room on Tauron, he had known he was in trouble, deeply in trouble. However, this was certainly not what he had expected, was a step up from anything they, she had ever done. Bringing another person, another man into their game harboured dangers he didn’t even want to think about – or to be honest, couldn’t think about right now as he watched her lick her lips as the younger man buried his face between her thighs.

Tied to a chair, there was nothing he could do about his situation. Granted, he could close his eyes, but he was unable to do so, unable to tear his gaze away from the image of a naked, aroused Laura – and she knew it, knew him way too well.

She was lying on her back, her head hanging over the edge of the bed so she could watch him, so he could see her every reaction to Sean’s – damn his memory, he hadn’t wanted to remember the name after she had murmured it, but obviously, he was unable to forget it, was doomed to associate it with this image, this night for a long time to come – actions: kisses, licks, little bites, strokes. He played her with everything he had, all the while making Richard wish he was him.

He knew how she tasted, how she felt, what she looked like lost in pleasure. He longed to be the one to frak her, to be the only one who did it, even though he knew he had no right to demand her to be monogamous with him. If she had other lovers, he didn’t know, never dared ask despite being curious, so he just assumed and ignored that (assumed) fact. To see her now like this, to see his position filled by a younger model was the ultimate torture. A torture to which his body added by enjoying the sight of her glistering skin, the sounds of her moans, enjoying them too much. He was rock hard and had no way to relieve himself while Laura had the daylights frakked out of her, Sean thrusting deep into her by now, sucking one of her nipples at the same time – something Richard knew she loved, could be enough to drive her to the brink under the right circumstances.

When she cried out her pleasure, he wished he would come with her, with them, but all of his attempts to acquire some friction either from the material of his briefs or with his legs had failed.

“Gods, thank you, Sean,” Laura said lowly, in a timbre that only orgasm gave her voice as Richard knew from experience.

“My pleasure,” he answered, kissing each nipple one last time before rolling off of her and getting up. “Call me?” he asked while collecting his clothes.

“Sure. Let yourself out?”

Having seen the younger man nod, Laura’s attention shifted to Richard. She slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed, then stood up, not bothering to hide her naked body from him. “You,” she said firmly while unfastening the ties. “Get outta here, too.”

“Wha...?!” He should have expected this, but really? This was it for the night? No touch? No kiss? No “Learned your lesson?”?

“You ever wanna come on me again? Leave. Now.”

Wordlessly, he got up, moving awkwardly as he put on the clothes she had ridded him of earlier before tying him up, before upping the ante. He would have to find a place to release the tension, to probably change clothes. It was impossible for him to show up at home in the state he was currently in. 

‘Damn you, Laura!’ he thought as he exited the room. If he only could stay away from her... Cursing himself for being unable to give up the drug that was her, he couldn’t get the image of her being frakked by another man out of his mind.

= End =


End file.
